


Cappuccino Kiss

by yumeru



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumeru/pseuds/yumeru
Summary: Pertemuan menyenangkan di kafe rumah sakit.
Relationships: Orihara Izaya/Ryuugamine Mikado
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Cappuccino Kiss

Siang itu cuaca benar-benar menyengat. Musim panas tanpa angin yang berembus, membuat pakaian basah oleh keringat. Seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk sendirian di sebuah kafe rumah sakit merasa lega karena telah sampai di tempat perjanjian, setidaknya di sini ada AC.

“Mi~ka~do~kun~”

Seseorang dengan suara yang dikenalnya memanggilnya dari belakang. Orang tersebut mengendarai kursi roda elektrik yang terlihat mahal. Dia memutuskan untuk mengambil tempat berhadapan dengan Ryuugamine Mikado dan melihat daftar menu minuman.

“Sudah pesan sesuatu?” tanya orang itu.

“Saya tadi sudah memesan _cappuccino_ untuk diriku sendiri, Izaya-san.” 

“Kalau begitu aku juga pesan _cappuccino_.”

Orihara Izaya, pemuda berambut hitam dengan kisaran umur akhir dua puluhan itu memanggil pelayan kafe dan memesan minumannya. Lalu beralih memerhatikan pemuda di depannya yang saat ini mengenakan kacamata berbingkai putih, memandangnya dengan senyum di wajahnya.

“Nah, Mikado-kun. Aku yakin kau ke sini bukan hanya untuk minum _cappuccino_. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan rumor yang aku dengar?”

Mikado tetap tersenyum dan menjawab dengan suara yang ringan. “Saya mendapat tawaran dari Shiki-san, beliau menginginkanku untuk menyingkirkanmu dengan memanfaatkan transaksi senjata api ilegal di pelabuhan Yokohama yang baru-baru ini menggunakan namamu sebagai ‘si penjual informasi’ kepada polisi.”

Izaya tertawa kecil. “Setelah mendapatkan tawaran tersebut, kau masih nekat bertemu denganku. Kau pasti menyadarinya, kan? Beberapa hari belakangan ini, mereka secara bergantian mengawasiku,” jelas Izaya, suaranya terdengar waspada namun ekspresi wajahnya terlihat gembira.

“Saya tahu, bahkan saya telah mengetahui semua nama-nama mereka dan latar belakang kehidupan mereka,” jawab Mikado seraya menyerahkan sebuah map coklat.

Izaya mengambil map tersebut dengan senyum puas. “Bukankah ini bisa disebut sebagai penolakan?”

“Tentu saja,” jawab Mikado enteng. “Saya benar-benar penasaran, apa yang dipikirkan oleh Shiki-san setelah ini. Apakah dia akan menganggapku bodoh? Atau sebaliknya, menjadi lebih waspada? Karena saya pernah mendengar rumor lain, Izaya-san,” Mikado mendadak serius, dia tidak lagi tersenyum.

“Hm? Apa itu?”

“Izaya-san pernah menjadi ‘peliharaan eksekutif Awakusu Grup’. Apa itu benar?”

Izaya tertawa, sangat terhibur dengan pertanyaan itu. “Hampir sepuluh tahun aku tidak mendengar kata-kata itu.”

Selama beberapa saat, Izaya dipenuhi oleh pikirannya sendiri hingga tidak sempat bereaksi dengan tindakan Mikado yang saat ini telah berdiri dari kursinya sembari mendekap wajah Izaya dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu secara lembut mengecup bibir sang informan.

Setelah berciuman, keduanya bergeming dan saling menatap dalam hening. Namun Izaya menginginkan lebih. Dia meraih tengkuk belakang Mikado, membuatnya mendekat lalu melumat bibir mungil itu. Juga menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga basah tersebut dan menjelajahinya.

Ciuman tidak berlangsung lama karena semua orang memandangi mereka. Mikado dengan wajah memerah kembali duduk di kursinya.

“Apakah yang barusan bagian dari rencanamu atau hanya naluri, Mikado-kun?”

Mikado tidak menjawab. Seorang pelayan wanita datang dan menaruh dua cangkir _cappuccino_ , lalu pergi dengan senyum aneh di wajahnya. Mikado meminumnya dalam diam, bahkan tidak memandang Izaya.

“Jujur saja, sudah lama aku tidak mencium orang jadi mungkin teknikku barusan payah. Mungkin jika kita melakukannya lagi, aku bisa memperbaikinya.”

“Izaya-san...”

“Ya?”

“Shiki-san baru saja mengirimiku e-mail, bertanya mengapa aku menciummu di tempat publik,” jelas Mikado yang rupanya telah mengeluarkan ponselnya ketika Izaya berbicara.

“Apa yang akan kau balas?”

Mikado berpikir sejenak, “Karena saya baru saja bertatap muka dengan kawan lama saya yang awalnya sulit sekali saya temukan. Sebuah ciuman, menurut saya, tidak berarti apa-apa.”

“Kalau begitu, ayo kita lakukan lagi supaya menjadi berarti.”

Kali ini, Izaya yang berdiri dari kursi rodanya, menarik wajah Mikado dengan kedua tangannya yang masih lemah dan menciumnya dengan lebih berhasrat dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya.

Kali ini cukup lama karena Mikado mulai kehabisan napas ketika ciuman terlepas. Wajahnya sangat merah, dia tertunduk malu sembari membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

“Biarkan mereka menyimpulkan sendiri maksud dari ciuman kita,” ucap Izaya yang telah kembali duduk di atas kursi rodanya.

Mikado tidak menjawab, dia meminum lagi _cappuccino_ -nya dengan canggung.

“Rasa _cappuccino_ di sini enak,” tambah Izaya.


End file.
